Powerful Charm
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: At eleven Katie hates Percy Weasley, but now she is eighteen and the course of her love life has changed drastically.


**A/N: **For charms

**Mandatory Prompt: **Write about a student who excels In charms – be sure to include how they excel.

**Optional Prompts: **Understanding, Theory, literature, control, knowledge, power, love, science and library.

When Katie was eleven her first class was charms, and she loved every moment. Coming from a Muggle family made that an easy task, but Katie didn't care, she loved everything about this world, everything except Percy Weasley.

When Katie was twelve her other classes didn't matter as much to her, Charms was the one class she looked forward to and the only class she paid constant attention in. She loved the sparks emitting from her wand, like nothing science could ever explain. She love little Professor Flitwick bouncing around in delight when he showed off a new spell. By the end of her second year she was scoring the second highest scores in the entire school, only marginally losing to Percy Weasley.

When she came back for her third year she was getting tired of seeing Percy Weasley's face every time she entered the library to study. While finding a new place to study on her own, she fell in love with Quidditch, so she tried out. In theory that kept her away from Percy for a while, but eventually he started studying down by the lake, just near the pitch. Katie hated it and hated him.

By the time Katie was fourteen Percy had become Prefect of the Gryffindor house. Katie was angrier than she had ever been, first he took over her favourite class with his perfect scores but then he became the obnoxious, fairly decent looking, and horrible Prefect, with no understanding of how to be lenient. Katie was running out of places to study without his annoying slightly freckled and above all kind face always around. She had taken to studying in the Quidditch change rooms, keeping a stash of literature on Charms hidden away in there. This year she was determined to beat Percy Weasley in Charms, because she was better.

By the time she was in her fifth year she was beating Percy Weasley in Charms with flying colours. He was now Head Boy, and slightly more obnoxious now that a mere fifth year was beating him in something. Not that Katie cared, what did it matter that Percy disliked her, she was better and that was that.

"I admire your drive," he said to her one day after Quidditch, he had taken his usual spot by the lake and Katie was trying desperately not to admire him while he studied. This was the first time they had ever spoken and Katie just stared at him unable to think of anything to say. "I didn't think I would ever get trumped, especially by a Quidditch player." He had just insulted her twice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she huffed.

"You are a force to be rekoned with Miss Bell," he said calmly and before Katie could say another word he walked away. Katie still hated him, even if she was still blushing at his comment.

Her sixth year was the best year she had ever been in. She was still a chase in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, top of the school in Charms, and Percy Weasley had finally left. It was a perfect year, even if she did miss the fight for power they seemed to both be engaged in. She was invited to Fred and George's at the end of her sixth year, at the time dating George Weasley. As soon as she stepped foot in the house she was devastated that Percy was not there, she needed someone to gloat to after all. When they went into Diagon Alley to see Fred and George's shop Katie made excused and left for a while.

She ended up outside the ministry and luckily right into Percy, who was moving quickly to the entrance doors.

"Percy?" Katie enquired trying to sound surprised. Percy turned to her and she had to hide a smile at the familiar gorgeous face she was looking at.

"Katie?" he said vaguely stepping closer.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Late," Percy confessed looking at his watch. "But, it is nice to see you, are you busy later?" he asked.

"I am at your parents place for a few weeks," she said quickly hoping it would make him come by.

"Oh," he said checking his watch again. "I guess I will see you next time," he sighed checking his watch yet again.

"Wait," Katie said extending her arm and touching his. It sent shocks of pleasure down Katie's spine and Percy stopped dead. "Um," she started making Percy's lips hitch into a smile.

"Maybe you could write," she suggested. "I mean how else will you hear firsthand, how I blew your N.E.W.T score for Charms out of the water?" she added when Percy looked at her quizzically. Percy's smile broadened.

"I like your confidence, knowledge is power, but don't lose control, you might be disappointed," he laughed. "I will write," he added and left without another word. Katei felt butterflies tickle her stomach as she watched him walk away.

In her seventh year Katie received a letter from Percy every week like clockwork. They were mostly forms of banter, explaining how much better he was, then reluctantly Katie started asking for help with some homework, especially Transfiguration which Percy excelled at almost as much as Charms.

Then they got personal, Percy started talking about his day and his job, while Katie spoke of how she sometimes missed the simplicity of Muggle life, until she got to Charms that is. Then something strange happened.

_Miss Katie Bell,_

_I have been contemplating the best way to ask this question, I must admit it has had me starring at more parchment then deemed necessary. I am travelling near the grounds of Hogwarts this weekend and am well aware there is a Hogsmeade trip correlating with my trop. My question is simple; can I meet you in Hogsmeade for a drink?_

_Percy Weasley_

Katie read over the letter at least six times before she finally replied.

_Percy_

_I will see you at the Three Broomstick at Midday. _

_Katie_

When Katie woke up in the Hospital wing she was frightened and she hurt, everywhere. Then her eyes lay on Percy who was sitting by her bed a smile on his face when she finally looked at him.

"I am glad you are awake," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Katei asked.

"I am hardly a man that will leave a girl who is in need," Percy said proudly.

"You are always so proud," Katie sighed rolling her eyes. "I was cursed," she said softly.

"Yes," Percy said.

"What about your work?" Katie asked.

"You know me Katie, I have everything finished with a meeting in the morning," Percy smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Katie I-," he started just as Madame Pomfrey came into the room.

"Mr Weasley, I told you to leave hours ago, Katie needs her rest," she scorned making Percy jump up before getting shooed out of the room.

After the war Katie only wanted to see Percy, not because she had lost everything she held dear. Or that she knew Percy needed a friend, she wanted to find him because she was no longer scared. She didn't care what his reaction would be anymore, and she certainly didn't care if he rejected her, because if she only learnt one thing during this war, it was that without trying, you accomplish nothing. When she found him he gave her a half smile and that was all she saw before her lips were locked on his.

"Katie," he managed to say once the kiss was broken, Katei stepped back prepared for the rejection. "It is about time," he added pulling her back against him and kissing her softly.


End file.
